


Coffee, Kisses and New Beginnings

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the fair in the Plas, Jack’s New Year’s Eve is brightened with coffee and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Kisses and New Beginnings

Title Coffee, Kisses and New Beginnings.   
Author the_silver_sun  
Pairing Jack/Ianto  
Rating G (unless you think kissing rates as pg, in which case this is pg)  
Spoilers/warnings Spoilers for Jack’s backstory in Fragments (but set in series one)/no warnings.   
Summary Watching the fair in the Plas Jack’s New Year’s Eve is brightened with coffee and a kiss.   
Author Note. Written for day one of redismycolour

 

The night air is chill as the myriad of brightly coloured lights sparkle, their reflections shimmering on the ice and the ocean.

Music and laughter drift up to where Jack stands on the roof of the Millennium Centre. His coat whips about him in the stiff breeze as he watches the crowds below, his expression distant and a little sad. 

New Year’s Eve has, since arriving on Earth, become a melancholy time of year for him, even without the not so distant memories of Alex killing himself in front of him. No, New Year marks the passing of yet another year without finding the Doctor, another year of uncertainty and of not knowing what the hell he’s become. 

The tarot girl had told him that the century would turn twice more before he found his Doctor, and she was never wrong. However, that could still mean he’s got anything up to another ninety-two years of waiting. The shiver that shakes him has nothing to do with the cold. 

“I thought I’d find you up here,” a wry voice says behind him. 

Turning round Jack sees Ianto, wrapped up a thick coat and scarf and still managing looking frozen, holding out a mug of coffee to him.

“You’re never going to stop surprising me, are you?” The warmth of the mug against his chilled fingers feels fantastic. 

“Only with good surprises.” There’s still a wariness behind the smile that accompanies the words, the hurt between then forgiven, but still too fresh to be forgotten. 

“You can surprise me like this any time.” 

Ianto smiles as he sips his coffee and watches the skaters on the rink below. “I can see why you come up here.” 

“And why’s that?” 

He leans against Jack, sheltering a little from the cold. “It’s nice to be reminded once in a while how bright the world really is.” 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Jack’s not sure if he’s ever really looked at it like that or if he ever did was so long that he’s forgotten. He’s not sure which is the more depressing thought. He wonders if he starts looking at it how Ianto does if the world really will seem a brighter place or if he’s seen so much darkness over the years there is not a light in the world that could lift the gloom that he sometimes feels. 

They stand side by side looking out over the Bay, listening to the laughter below and just enjoying the fact that this year they are not alone. 

As the bells of Cardiff cathedral start to chime across the city heralding in the New Year, Ianto suddenly grabs the front of Jack’s coat and pulls him forward into a kiss. 

A little off balance, Jack wraps his arms around Ianto, kissing him back. It’s a surprise for Ianto to make a move in a semi public place, although Jack doubts anybody can actually see them. 

It’s a loud firework going off overhead that finally breaks the kiss, Ianto looking up startled, the spill of gold and silver light reflected in his eyes. 

Hot despite the cold night and a not a little turned on, Jack is a little breathless as he says, “That was something.” 

“New Year’s resolution, I thought that I should be a bit more spontaneous.” He looks a little flustered, usually neat hair out of place where Jack had run his hands through it while they kissed.

“I like it. Hey, maybe I should be more spontaneous as well.” There are so many wonderful spontaneous things that he’s like to do to and with Ianto, he just hopes that he gets the chance. 

“I’m not sure the world could handle that.” Ianto grins and changes his hold on Jack from gripping his coat to slipping his arms about Jack’s waist, hands resting against his back. Looking into Jack’s eyes, their lips almost touching once more, Ianto says earnestly, “Happy New Year, Jack. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

“Maybe I already have,” Jack says quietly as he draws Ianto in for another kiss, determined to make this one New Year’s Eve that he’ll look back on with nothing but fond memories.


End file.
